Two Of Us
by littleeeeeee
Summary: 'Aku merindukan mu' batin Jungkook BTS Fict Yaoi TAekook -RnR-


The Two Of Us

'Hyung' batin seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci. Terlihat sekali air mata tengah menggenang di peluk mata nya. Ya.. dirinya tengah menahan tangis. Duduk sendirian ditemani secangkir kopi panas dan sebotol soju. Seharusnya ia tak menagis bukan ?

'Bisakah kau tidak terlambat?' batinnya lagi sambil tersenyum miris. Sesekali ia menyesap kopi nya yang mulai mendingin.

'Oh sungguh bodoh. Ia bahkan tak mungkin kesini' batin nya lagi. Ia menyeka air mata yang tengah membasahi kedua pipi chubby nya.

Ya seorang Jeon Jungkook tengah menunggu kedatangan 'hyung' nya. Namun penantiannya bahkan sia-sia. Seseorang itu bahkan tak akan pernah lagi menemui dirinya.

'Tae hyung.. kenapa kau tak datang ?' batin nya. Sakit di dadanya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Air mata berurai didi pipi nya. Kedua belah bibirnya bergetar menahan isakannya. Jungkook lelah sungguh ia lelah. Mengapa dunia ini bersikap tak adil kepadanya?

FLASHBACK ON

"Ahaha ayo kejar aku Taehyungie.. weekk" ucap Jungkook sambil terus berlari.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. yak kembali kau kelinci nakal!" teriak namja bersurai brunnete dibelakangnya. Ya dia adalah Taehyung. Taehyungie nya Jungkook.

KLING

Jungkook memasuki kafe dan seger mengambil tempat duduk disamping jendela besar. Ia menunggu Taehyung di meja itu.

"Hyung... ayo sini kita minum kopi" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis kepada Taehyung.

"Ah.. nde" ucap Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju meja itu.

"Hyung lihat... anjing itu sangat imut ya?" tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung

"Nde... tapi kau jauh lebih manis" ucap Taehyung. Jungkook merona dan memukul kecil bahu Taehyung.

"Gombal" ucap Jungkook. Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelincinya bersikap malu-malu.

"Hyung besok kita kesini lagi ya?" pinta Jungkook kepada Taehyung.

"Sure. Everything for you baby" ucap Taehyung

"Yak hyungieee" ucap Jungkook manja

FLASHBACK OFF

'Aku merindukanmu' batin Jungkook lagi. Ia sangat merindukan kekasih tampannya itu. Sungguh ia rindu tawanya, ia mrindukan candanya, ia merindukian segala tentang Taehyungnya.

FLASHBACK ON

"Ahaha... yak yak hyung hentikan geli haha" teriak Jungkook sambil terus meronta agar tak dikelitik lagi.

"haha kau nakal. Kau mesti dihukum! Bisa-bisa nya kau menyimpan garam di kopi ku." Ucap Taehyung sambil terus menggelitik Jungkook

"Ish haha cukup hyung ahaha aku lelah haha" ucap Jungkook sambil terus meronta.

"Hahh baiklah.. baiklah kenapa aku sulit sekali menolak permintaan mu Jungkookie" ucap Taehyung sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Karena hyung menyayangiku" jawab Jungkook dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya aku menyayangimu. Bahkan mencintaimu." Ucap Taehyung. Sontak itu membuat rona merah dipipi chubby Jungkook.

"Nado. Hyung" ucap Jungkook pelan sambil menunduk malu

"aku tak dengar.." ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ish hyung jelek..." ucap Jungkook sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau jadi seperti bebek Kookie" ucap Taehyung sambil mencubit bibir Jungkook. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

FLASHBACK OFF

'aku merasa sangat sakit hyung' batin Jungkook lagi. Setets air mata kembali meluruh dari kelopak mata nya yang sangat indah.

Jemari lentiknya mulai menelusuri permukaan meja dihadapannya. Perlahan ia menemukan sebuah ukiran. Hatinya kembali memanas. Ia merasa pedih yang amat mendalam. Jungkook rindu.. sungguh ia rindu. Sekali lagi ia bertanya. Mengapa dunia sungguh tak adil kepadanya ?

PRANG

Tak sengaja soju yang ia pesan tadi tumpah. Kini ia bisa melihat jelas ukiran itu..

FLASHBACK ON

"Hyung... hyung sedang apa ?" tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung

"Hmm..." ucap Taehyung. Jungkook mendelik malas

"Hyung.." ucap Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanda ia sebal diacuhkan oleh sang kekasih

"Haah.. tadaaa" ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum sangat senang.

"Apaan sih." Ucap Jungkook. Ia sangat penasaran dengan suatu hal yang membuat Taehyungnya cuek.

"Hyung..." Jungkook terharu. Taehyung mengukir nama mereka berdua di meja ini. Romantis bukan ?

"Hehehe.. maafkan aku menyuekimu." Ucap Taehyung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tak apa hyung... sini ku percantik" ucap Jungkook sambil mengambil alih besi ditangan Taehyung. Jungkook mulai larut dalam pekerjaannya.

10 menit kemudian

"Nahhh selesai.." ucap Jungkook

Taehyung melongokkan kepalanya menuju tempat ukiran itu. Ia menumpahkan sedikit soju. Dan ukiran itu terlihat amat indah. Dibawah kerlingan beningnya air... ukiran itu terlihat sangat indah.

"Manis" gumam Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook langsung memeluk Taehyung dan mereka menikmati saat-saat mereka seperti ini. saat Taehyung mengecupi bibir plump Jungkook saat seperti inilah saat yang paling Jungkook suka.

FLASHBACK OFF

Jungkook menangis lagi. Ia menangis menahan pedih yang amat didadanya. Mengapa ? mengapa Taehyung meninggalkan nya ? Kenyataan itu yang tengah disesali Jungkook. Tak ada lagi kekasih yang selalu setia... tak ada

'Aku ingin kembali.. seperti dulu.. dimana aku tak merasa sesepi ini' batin Jungkook. Kembali ia tersenyum. Senyum menyakitkan itu.

FLASBACK ON

NGIIING

Bungi sirine ambulans yang memekakan telinga Jungkook. Ia membeku. Tubuhnya membatu ia tak bisa bergerak. Taehyungnya dalam kondisi kritis sekarang.

BRUKK

Jungkook terududuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Air mata mengalir deras melewati kedua pipinya. Ia mumukul pipinya sendiri. Berharap ia akan bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. namun ia sadar. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata Taehyungnya tengah sekarat karena _dirinya_.

-Hospital-

"Maaf... kami sudah melakukan yang kami bisa. Namun Taehyung-ssi.." Ucap sang dokter. Jungkook menangis.

Saat itu ia tahu. Taehyung pergi... pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh. Meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di dunia ini. membuat Jungkook merasa kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Semua karena aku ?" ucap Jungkook. Dan setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri.

FLASHBACK OFF

'Maafkan aku hyung.' Batin Jungkook. Ia menyeka air matanya.

'Bolehkah aku mendengar suaramu sekali ini saja?' batinnya lagi.

KLING

"Ah aku terlambat" ucap seorang namja yang baru memasuki kafe itu.

DEG

Jungkook terpaku. Itu Taehyung.. orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Kini berada dihadapannya.

"Taehyungie hyung" gumam Jungkook

"Nde ? apa kita saling mengenal ?" jawab sang namja

Bagai disambar ribuan petir. Jungkook merasa sangat sakit. Itu bukan Taehyung nya. Ia tak mengenal nya. Ia tersenyum menyakitkan

"Ah maaf.. mungkin tidak." Jawab Jungkook

'Kookie' batin namja itu.

"Aku permisi" ucap Jungkook sambil berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan namja itu yang masih terpaku dengan Jungkook.

'aku merasa merindukannya' batinnya lagi. Ia segera berjalan menuju temannya yang duduk di meje sebelah Jungkook tadi.

Tak sengaja ia melirik kearah meja yang tadi Jungkook tempati. Ia meraba permukaan meja itu.

'ak merasa sangat familiar dengan semua ini. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya' batin namja itu.

"Oi V.. kami disini" ucap seorang namja lain. Namja yang dipanggil 'V' tadi segera berjalan menuju temannya itu. Tetapi pandangan V terus menatap meja itu.

'mungkinkan aku ?' batinnya

-END-

A/N : aku kembali membawa fict taekook. Duh maaf kalo nggak kerasa feel nya. Review yeep ^^ maaf kalo banyak typo ya


End file.
